Leon (Final Fantasy II)
Summary Leon, or Leonhart, is one of the playable characters in Final Fantasy II. He is an ally but he also serves as the secondary antagonist throughout the game as the Emperor's Dark Knight. Leon is Maria's brother and Firion's adoptive brother and best friend. During the invasion of Fynn by the empire, he escapes with Maria, Firion and Guy, but becomes lost when they are set upon by a party of black knights on the forest. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Leon, Dark Knight Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his late teens or early 20s Classification: Human Fighter/Rebel/Dark Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Was capable of sensing the dead in the epilogue), Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima), Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Comparable to Firion, Maria, and Guy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and contributed to killing Emperor Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable of Joseph by the end of the game) Striking Strength: Moon Class (The party is shown capable of harming Dark Emperor Mateus with physical attacks in a scripted cutscene) Durability: Moon level (The party is shown capable of tanking Mateus' most powerful spell, Starfall, in a scripted cutscene) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range with swords, likely dozens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Excaliber, Sun Blade Intelligence: Leon is never fought as a boss during his tenure as the Dark Knight, but is just as skilled as his friends Firion and Guy as well as his sister Maria. He is proficient in a wide variety of magic, having a high intelligence rating and favors swords, axes, and spears in melee combat, which he is equally proficient in due to his high Strength and Stamina ratings. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cure XVI:' Heals the caster's or chosen ally's (upwards of four people at once) wounds instantly upon usage. Limited to healing upwards of fatally injured, yet still entirely intact, bodies due to a lack of quantifiable feats. *'Mind Control:' Used on the town of Bafsk to enslave them and force them into constructing the mega Airship, the Dreadnought, over a span of time no longer than a few weeks. Upon handing command of Bafsk over to Borghen, the hold Leon had over the town disappeared, with none being able to remember what their time spent under his thumb was like. Note: Not to be confused with Leon from Kingdom Hearts. Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess (sans Leon having learned and mastered Cure by the cutscene in Soul of Rebirth), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Leon has at his disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Leon casts fire on the target. *'Thunder:' Leon casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Leon poisons his target. *'Drain:' Leon saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Leon puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Leon paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Leon freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Leon target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Leon casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Leon debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Leon turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Leon petrifies his target. *'Death:' Leon casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Leon banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Leon enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Leon speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Leon makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Leon heals his target. *'Life:' Leon revives his target. *'Esuna:' Leon cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Leon casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Leon increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Leon increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Leon increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Leon removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Leon shrinks his target *'Silence:' Leon makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Leon inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Leon slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Leon swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Leon makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Leon casts holy magic on the target. *'Ultima:' Leon casts the ultimate magic spell, heavily damaging all enemies. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Leon can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Leon casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Leon casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Holy Users Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Rage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users